


Being Selfish

by judas_river



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judas_river/pseuds/judas_river
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve lets himself want something, just for a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> A missing moment from _Captain America: Civil War_. I thought for a heartbeat they were actually setting it up (hush, a fan can dream), and when it didn't I wrote it instead. Feedback is welcome, including constructive criticism.

It's in the silent moment after they get in the elevator that the thought Steve's been studiously avoiding for the last two days finally asserts itself. The very real possibility that one or both of them won't walk back out of here. He's never been afraid of losing, or dying, not when it's only his life on the line. But Bucky's taking the risk beside him this time, and Steve can't face the thought of losing him again.

Steve doesn't let himself want things very often, not things just for himself. Oh, he tries to do what's right and heaven forbid you stand between him and saving people. God knows he's fought for things he thinks are necessary. But things that're purely selfish, that he wants just because he wants them... He puts those out of his mind and focuses on the greater good instead.

 

But just this once, standing here and facing the reality that they're walking into a fight they can't hope to win, he lets himself want something. And before the rest of his brain catches up, he leans forward and kisses Bucky. It's not a good kiss by any measure; there's too much teeth and no tongue and Steve's awkward as hell and Bucky's too surprised to kiss back.

Realizing abruptly what he's doing, Steve pulls back and looks down. It's been a long time for him and a lot longer for Bucky, and it dawns on Steve that maybe as much as he wants this, maybe it's something only he wants. He thinks he should say sorry, although he's really not. Before he can finish untangling the knot that's tied up his thoughts, however, his back hits the wall hard.

Bucky's got one hand splayed out on Steve's chest as he takes a step forward and kisses Steve fiercely. This one's much better, all lips and warm tongue and deep need, like this might be all they have and Bucky's going to make it count. Smooth metal fingers slide through Steve's hair and slowly tighten into a fist, and Steve finds himself groaning at how good it feels.

 

When Bucky pulls back, Steve's slightly breathless and for once he's not thinking about anything at all. There's an intense and unreadable expression on Bucky's face, and Steve's heart nearly skips a beat when he realizes there might be a promise there, a promise that this isn't even close to all they'll have.

For a moment or maybe an eternity, they look at it each other. Then the elevator lurches to a stop and Steve's mind snaps back to reality: right, supersoldiers and the world in danger. Steve swallows hard, gives Bucky (or perhaps himself) a short nod and turns to face what's in front of them. He can't help thinking that maybe, just maybe, this could end well after all.


End file.
